1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to temperature controlled oscillators and temperature sensors including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system-on-chip (SoC) refers to a chip that integrates several semiconductor components therein, or a system integrated into the chip. As the degree of integration of the SoC is improved, a larger number of components are integrated into one chip, and the operating speed of the SoC is gradually increased. As the degree of integration and the operating speed of the SoC are increased, a greater amount of heat may be emitted within the SoC, and the temperature difference may be locally made within the SoC according to the operating conditions thereof. Accordingly, recently, the local temperature management or the local thermal monitor (LTM) of the SoC has been required.